


Worship at your Altar

by PaladinAlby



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom!Dorian, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top!Cullen, love this ship so much, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just smut. There's no plot. Just shameless smut. That's the summary. One word. Smut.</p><p>In other words i suck at summary's and im tired so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship at your Altar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend. I'm sorry if it sucks. I haven't written smut in a while.

Dorian sighed in relief when he, the Inquisitor, Iron Bull and Sera finally got back to Skyhold, having just spent 3 months in The Western Approach he was glad to finally see something other than Hyenas and sand. He was unfortunately still trying to get sand out of his clothes and out of places where sand should never be. Next to him Bull was talking about drinking non-stop until he couldn't remember a thing about the last three months. All though the idea sounded lovely to Dorian, he really just couldn't wait until he could lie in bed with the man he loves and cuddle him senseless.

Speaking of the man he loves, Cullen was standing at the gates of Skyhold waiting for them. Dorian practically jumped into the commander’s arms when he got off his horse, hugging him tight. He heard Cullen chuckle and the man’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Dorian ignored the kissy noises Sera was making and the child like squeals the Inquisitor was letting out.

"I’m guessing you missed me?" Cullen said when they pulled away, the ex-templar clasping their hands together and dragging Dorian away from the rest.

"Too much to handle quite frankly." He looked at Cullen who smiled widely at him. His perfect smile that made Dorian's knees go weak. "You've corrupted me you know? Couldn't go five minutes without thinking about you"

"The feeling is very mutual." Cullen grinned at him, leading him up a series of steps that led to his room. On the way they passed Varric and who gave them a knowing smile and Solas who only glared at them. Once they were in Cullen's office Dorian sighed, collapsing on Cullen's desk chair.

"Exhausted I see?" Cullen said, taking off his armor while looking at his lover. Dorian let out a groan.

"Incredibly." The mage replied, slumping down into the chair, watching Cullen undress in a dazed stare. The sight of his lover in very little and thin clothing never ceased to make his cock twitch. Dorian stood up and walked over to Cullen, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Cullen smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist. Cullen was the one to pull away, resting their foreheads together, swaying their bodies slightly to an unknown tune.

"What was that for?"

"Am I not allowed to just kiss you whenever for no reason?" Dorian said, smiling at the man whose face reddened.

"I suppose you can." Cullen replied, hugging Dorian closer. This caused Dorian's half hard dick to press against Cullen's thigh, the mage moaning softly. Cullen grinned and pulled away, motioning towards the ladder. "Come on."

Dorian climbed up the ladder in record time, waiting for Cullen to do the same. Once Cullen was in the room Dorian moved forward and planted his lips on the commanders, the kiss starting out slow and soft but quickly escalated into deep and rough. Dorian moaned as Cullen's hands grabbed his ass, pulling his body closer to his. Cullen suddenly lifted Dorian up, the mage giggling and wrapping his legs and arms around Cullen. The ex-templar smiled at Dorian's giggling, walking over to the bed and placing him gently on it. The commanders hands moved to undo the clasps and buckles on Dorian's clothing, why the hell were there so many!

Dorian helped Cullen with all the buckles and soon slipped out of his clothing, leaving him stark naked on Cullen's bed. The commander slipped out of his own clothing, climbing onto the bed and settling between Dorian's thighs. Cullen leaned forward and kissed Dorian softly, no tongues, no teeth, just lips and passion. Cullen left his lips and moved to Dorian's neck, planting soft kisses on the smooth skin, his hands running softly over his thighs and hips.

Dorian was letting soft sounds slip out of his mouth, Cullen's teasing kisses moving down his chest to his stomach and then his thighs. He nipped at the skin and Dorian whimpered.

Looking up at the mage with mischief in his eyes, he moved his mouth to his cock, kissing the head before swirling his tongue over it, grinning when Dorian threw his head back whined.

"So gorgeous Dorian, you’re so gorgeous." Cullen said, finally taking Dorian's dick into his mouth and sucking hard, forcing a shout out of Dorian's mouth.

Cullen placed his hands on Dorian's hips, holding them down as he started a slow rhythm on Dorian's cock. Moving his head down slowly and then moving back up, his cheeks hollowing to create a suction. Dorian was whimpering above him, his hips jolting under his hands a few times.

When Cullen felt Dorian coming close to climaxing he pulled off with a wet pop. He started making his way up Dorian's body with soft kisses until he reached the mages lips. Dorian threaded his fingers through Cullen's hair and pressed their lips together for a harsh and bruising kiss, his hips thrusting up for friction.

"Please Cullen fuck me" Dorian whimpered into his mouth and Cullen moaned. He leaned over to the bedside drawers and pulled out some oil.

"Turn over." Dorian obliged quickly, flipping over on to his hands and knees, arching his back so his ass stuck out more. Cullen moaned at Dorian's presentation, giving his ass an appreciative look. He slicked one finger up and carefully pushed it into Dorian, the man arching his back and keening. Cullen leaned down and started biting marks into Dorian's shoulder, licking down his back and then marking up his ass. Dorian shoved his face into the pillow, moaning loudly into it.

Soon enough Cullen had three fingers inside of Dorian, the man under him moaning uncontrollably, his body rocking back onto his fingers.

“Please Amatus! Please fuck me! I’m ready please please!” Dorian sobbed out and Cullen gave in, pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock up. He put a hand on Dorian's hip, the other holding his cock as he lined himself up with Dorian's hole. He pushed in slowly, Dorian sucking in a sharp breath. Cullen threw his head back, the feeling of tight wet heat surrounding his dick making his body start sweating.

He began a slow pace, pulling out so the head of his dick was still inside and then thrusting back in slowly. Dorian was moaning out non sense, going from ‘please’ to ‘harder’ to ‘Cullen’. It only made Cullen chuckle, leaning forward so his chest was flush with Dorian's back, his lips pressing soft kisses on the back of Dorian's neck.

“Beg for me Dorian.” Cullen whispered, stilling his hips to encourage the man under him.

“Please please please fuck me hard Cullen, need it, need you to fuck me fast, please please.” Dorian whimpered as all words left his mind. Cullen snickered but obliged none the less. He pulled his hips back and thrust into Dorian harshly, the mage choking on his breath.

Cullen started thrusting into Dorian relentlessly, making the man moan and yell and scream. Dorian was chanting his name like prayer as Cullen pounded his prostate. The slap of skin on skin was loud throughout the room, mixing with Dorian's shouts.

“Fuck Dorian so good, you’re so good to me baby.” Dorian moaned at the praise, his hips moving back to meet Cullen’s thrusts. Cullen reached forward and grabbed Dorian's hair, pulling his head back harshly. “Do you want to come baby? Wanna come for me?”

“Yes yes yes please Cullen!” Dorian finished his sentence with a sob, hands gripping the sheets tightly as Cullen reached around and grabbed his cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

“Come baby. Come for me.” Dorian shouted out his release, screaming Cullen’s name as he came onto the sheets. He tightened around Cullen who groaned loudly, giving a few more thrusts before stilling, pressing in deep and he came inside of Dorian.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Cullen carefully pulled out of Dorian, leaning down to grab his tunic and cleaning Dorian up. The commander collapsed on the bed beside Dorian, the mage automatically moving to curl up into Cullen. Dorian placed his head on Cullen’s chest, his arm swung over his waist. Cullen wrapped an arm around the mages shoulder, burying his face into his hair.

“I love you.” Cullen whispered, sleep making his words slur slightly. Dorian chuckled, cuddling closer to Cullen.

“I love you too, Amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't well im sorry.
> 
> All in all thanks for reading!


End file.
